


Demencia's Amber Heist

by Filthmonger



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: When you're bored in the big city, the best thing to do is to raid a museum for pretty things.The next best thing is to come up with a creative way to 'distract' the guards.





	Demencia's Amber Heist

In the middle of the city, atop a bleak and barren hill, stood a strange house shaped like a top hat. Blacker than a shadow, pock-marked with gothic windows of red glass, the monolith to malevolence loomed over the neighbourhood. Most avoided it, others watched in morbid curiosity, and fewer still tried in vain to know what happened beyond the short, black-brick wall that stood at its brim. All anyone knew for sure was that the residents were strange, evil and utterly crazy. More than once the city would echo with mechanical shrieks, the boom of explosions or, like now, the sharp, refined voice of one of the occupants shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Demencia, will you get out of here?!" Black Hat snapped. A perfectly polished spat kicked his subordinate across the room. She giggled as she tumbled and rolled, eventually crashing into a red-painted wall. Black Hat straightened the lapel of his tailcoat and grumbled. "Go find someone else to annoy. Flug, we have things to discuss."

"R-right, sir! That amber won't steal itself, after all…" Dr Flug scratched at the back of the paper bag he always wore. The door closed behind them. A long, Rube-Goldberg style sequence of locks clicked and clunked into place, finally ending with a tiny padlock and a ‘keep out!' sign.

Demencia waved at the closed door, a goofy grin on her face. She uncurled herself and stretched out like a cat, complete with fanged yawning. What could she do now? The lab had all the fun stuff, and the vault's security had been upgraded since she'd last snuck in there. With the two of them locked in the lab that left 5.0.5. in the house with her. She stuck her tongue out: that bear was no fun anymore. Sure, she could scare him, but that was easy. Like just eating fries for lunch, it wouldn't satisfy her for long.

Skipping her way to a window, she hummed to herself and wracked her brain. There was a lot of fun stuff outside, but Black Hat didn't like her leaving without permission. She sighed dreamily: he was so protective of her sometimes. And so commanding and forceful. If only he'd be a bit more forceful with her. Maybe using a leash instead of this dumb anklet; she did have a choker ready and waiting for it. Or he could make her wear something a little more risqué around the house. The red and black striped stocking and glove worked, and her skirt was barely enough to cover anything, but surely a master of all things evil could dress her up in something grander? Or nothing at all, she thought with a sultry purr.

But, instead, he just told her to leave him alone all the time. He was such a tease!

A grin spread out across her face as a faulty lightbulb went off in her head. What had he said? ‘Get out of here?' Well… it was technically an order, right? Not that she'd ever really followed those before. She glanced over her shoulders to make sure the bear wasn't going to rat her out. She dove out the window and scurried down the slanted sides. She moved like a gecko, her arms spread as the large, neon green ponytail bobbed behind her lizard-shaped hood. The security system had its weak-spots, despite Flug's best efforts, and she was up and over the wrought iron fence in no time at all. She somersaulted onto the pavement and posed for no one, feeling the fresh night air on her face.

… Now what?

Wandering was one of the things she did best. Wandering aimlessly even more so. The city was a lot less interesting at night, she had to admit: there were far fewer people around, and while there were lots of pretty lights to look at, there wasn't a whole else. Freaking a couple people out by running along the sides of skyscrapers was kind of fun, but like scaring 5.0.5., it was just too easy. Demencia kicked at the pavement as she worked her way deeper into the city centre.

Rounding a corner, she came across an ancient looking building: the kind with pillars and a big stone roof. Signs and banners were draped over it, a few spotlights illuminating them from above. Each banner was plastered with pictures of bones and lizards: big, big lizards. Dinosaurs! She loved dinosaurs. Flug had a whole bunch of failed ones in the vaults that Black Hat kept setting on fire.

Demencia skipped her way up the steps, peering at the doors. Closed already? Jeez, what a downer. But she really wanted to see those dinosaurs. So, she did the logical thing and climbed her way up the pillars, over the roof and slipped under a skylight.

For a city with resident supervillains, their security was really lacking.

She hit the cold, tiled floor like a big cat. The place was dark, almost pitch black, but she could still see easily enough. Her eyes were super good. Well, the yellow one at least. She blinked and turned around, coming face to face with the snarling skull of a Utahraptor. Oh. Dead dinosaurs. Kinda lame, but also… kind of funny too. She bared her teeth and quietly roared at the raptor, giggling to herself.

The lobby was huge, and it needed to be to contain some of the bigger, more impressive skeletons. Iguanodon, Stegosaurus, Spinosaurus… Okay, she only knew the names from the teeny tiny plaques on the front of the cordoned-off displays, but still. They were all her favourites. Especially the big ones she could climb all over! Or the little ones she could pose with and pretend like she was one of them. Or, ooh, the big bumpy thing in the middle!

Wait, big bumpy thing?

She ran up and skidded to a stop in front of a large pedestal. It was kind of hard to see in the darkness, but sat atop it was a massive chunk of what looked like glass. Cloudy, poorly made glass with lots of dirt in it. Wait, that wasn't glass at all! Some kind of stone then?

A heavy ‘thunk' sounded, and the lights suddenly flared into life. Demencia recoiled, clawing at her face. Her eyes! They burned! When she'd readjusted she could see the big bumpy glass thing was actually solid amber; honey coloured with tiny plants and bugs forever trapped within it. As well as a big old raptor claw right on the edge. It was super pretty! She just wanted to snatch it up and take it home with her to look at all day. She climbed over the cordons, reaching up to stroke the smooth surface.

Frantic footsteps echoed throughout the large hall. Two men in the same snug, blue uniform barrelled out from behind a stegosaurus skeleton. Same short haircut, the same belt loaded with walkie-talkie and holster, and the same Taser pointed directly at Demencia as they rushed to surround her.

"Hi!" She said, waving up at one of them; a tall, burly black man with robust features. The little name tag on his chest read ‘Darius.'

"Step away from the amber, ma'am!" The other shouted. He was white, and maybe an inch shorter than Darius, but no less broad or well-built. His tag read ‘Jeremy', which seemed a little anticlimactic for someone with action-hero looks.

"Who are you?" Darius demanded.

"A visitor, duh!" Demencia said.

"How did you get in here?"

"The roof."

Both guards looked up at the skylight, then back down to her with confused expressions.  
"Ma'am, are you telling us you dropped down over two storeys from the skylight?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep!" Demencia rocked on the balls of her feet, tongue stuck out of her mouth.

Darius leant closer to Jeremy. "You think she might be high on something, man?"

"I think she's got a whole pack of screws loose," He said. "Ma'am, do you realise you're trespassing on museum property?"

"Well, yeah. I just wanted to have a look at the dinosaurs," she said. It wasn't that hard to figure out! Not like something being illegal had ever stopped her in the past. But now, she had something a lot more fun to look at: the uniforms were much too small for them both. If Darius flexed his bicep in just the right way, it would probably rip right through his sleeve! Jeremy's shirt was already straining at the buttons. Sure, they were no Black Hat, but… well, her favourite Sexy Black Hat had been about the same size as these two. Mmm… two Black Hats…

Demencia giggled to herself, biting her lip as she zoned out. At least, until Darius waved a hand in front of her face. She lunged forward, playfully biting his hand: not enough to break the skin, of course. But enough to leave a little mark.

"Jesus Christ!" Darius leapt back.

"Ma'am, that is assault!" Jeremy levelled his Taser.

"Jeez, I was just being friendly," Demencia pouted.

"Man, her teeth are fucking sharp." Darius waved his hand a little. Demencia grinned at him, showing off her fangs, and he took a step back. "Fuck! How do you even get them like that?"

"Aw, I'm sorry. I'll let you take a bite of me if you want."

"… What?"

Demencia zipped over to him, pushing herself right up to his face. She practically sang. "Anywhere you want."

He leant back in confusion. Darius' eyes flicked down her body as if he were seriously considering her offer for a moment. She dragged a finger down the front of his uniform, purring as she felt hard muscle beneath.

"Ma'am! I have to ask you to step away from him!" Jeremy said. "I am authorised to use this!"

Demencia stuck her tongue out at him. "You're no fun!"

"Jesus Christ… I'm sorry, but I have to restrain you. For your safety and ours." He reached onto his belt and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Ooh, maybe you are fun after all!" Her grin grew wide and manic. Oh, that kind of restraining, huh? Her favourite.

"E-excuse me, ma'am?"

Demencia excitedly bounded over to Jeremy. "Are you gonna cuff my hands behind my back? Leave me all vulnerable and defenceless while you rip the clothes off my body, huh? Maybe hold me in place while the two of you have your way with me?"

"I- what?! What are you talking about?" He squeaked as Demencia grabbed his crotch.

"I don't mind getting a little kinky on the first date." She purred, tugging her vest's zipper down. Her chest may have been modest, but it was more than enough to grab Jeremy's attention. The fact she wasn't wearing a bra probably helped. She groped the growing bulge in his trousers, tracing along his length with her thumb.

"Hey, I'm gonna have to ask you to-" Darius started.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer. Grabbing his crotch sent a shiver of lust down her spine: she'd lucked out with both of them. "Aw, don't worry. You two can share if you like."

"What the fuck… what the actual fuck?" Jeremy mouthed.

Demencia dropped to her knees, deft fingers already working on buttons and zips. By the time the two guards had figured out what was happening she'd yanked their trousers down. She purred, palming their cocks through boxer and brief. A little bit of licking over the straining fabric, tracing along hardening shaft, and she hooked her fingers over their underwear. Demencia cooed as their cocks bobbed freely. Oh, she had really lucked out. Her fingers wrapped around Jeremy's shaft, pumping slowly up and down as she lavished Darius with her tongue.

"Dude… this is all kinds of illegal," Jeremy said.

"Fuck, man, they don't pay me enough to care." Darius groaned. He ran a hand through her shock of pink hair and pressed her against his crotch. She kissed and licked and dragged her teeth over his sensitive skin. Her lips wrapped around his tip, her tongue teasing out drops of salty pre-cum. She gulped them down and moaned for more. 

With a lewd pop, she pulled away from Darius and started on Jeremy, her tongue –not quite serpentine, but longer than most- teasing his sack. Their cocks were so big and juicy… she could have spent hours just teasing them with her tongue and feeling them twitch in her hands. Sure, she was a Black Hat girl through and through, but she had needs. Aching, throbbing needs between her legs. The kind that was turning her striped panties into a sodden mess.

Demencia shrugged off her vest entirely, giving her chest a shake. She swallowed down several inches of Jeremy's cock, locking mismatched eyes with him and giggling as he groaned. His hand wrapped around the base of her ponytail. She let her throat go slack, pushing her tongue out along his underside. He got the idea pretty quickly: fucking her face like it was a second cunt. She moaned around him, drool dripping down her chin with each wet slurping or gagging noise. The way he bit his lip and closed his eyes was kind of cute, but the way he used her throat like a fleshlight just made her pussy throb.

It didn't last as long as she would've liked. Darius needed some attention, after all. He yanked her off Jeremy- despite his partner's protesting- and smacked his cock on her face. She giggled, giving the underside as much attention with her tongue as she could. Then down, down, down went her lips: swallowing up his cock until she could kiss the hilt. She let him stay there for a second, enjoying his squirming and groaning. A couple of quick swallows to massage his shaft, and then her head began to bob.

Demencia cooed as Jeremy pulled her off the ground, holding her by her slender thighs. A clattering sounded as he shoved himself back onto a desk. He lay back, his hips hanging over the edge. She lay atop him, feeling his warmth beneath her as her feet settled onto the counter. The perfect pose for her to slam her hips down on him. 

"You ready for the main event, you crazy slut?" Jeremy said, grinding his cock against her pussy. It was still slick with saliva, and growing more so with how much her slit was dripping.

"Hey, man. Don't hog her." Darius said, looming over them both.

"Dude, you got a deep throat."

"We got the same damn thing. And I'm not gonna leave myself with sloppy seconds."

"Boys, please." Demencia slid a hand down to her cunt. "It's easy! You both get to have me."

The two guards watched as she soaked her fingers in the wetness of her cunt. Then moved them just a little further down, quickly slipping the wet digits into her arse. A little bit of stretching and sliding later, and she grabbed Jeremy's cock at the base. She pushed her arsehole down on his tip. Her hips rolled as she slowly worked in inch after inch, biting her lip at the mix of pain and intense pleasure. She let out a moan as her legs trembled. And finally sighed as her buttocks came to rest on Jeremy's hips.

"Ta-da!" She giggled. That incident with the tentacles had given her an eternal craving for the feeling of fullness. Excited anticipation welled in her as Darius lined his cock up with her cunt: she wanted to be stuffed full of cock. She needed to be. Demencia ground her fingers against her clit, shivering and panting. The tip pressed against her, pushing and pushing until…

Demencia squealed as Darius sank inside her. Fuck, yes! Both her holes stretched out by big, hard cocks. She let her head loll back as the two of them adjusted themselves, even the smallest movements grinding their cocks against sensitive spots inside her. Strong hands held her by her hips and thighs. It took a few experimental thrusts, but the three of them found a rhythm. The museum hall echoed with the slap of flesh meeting flesh, mixed with sharp gasps and low groaning.

Her eyes glazed over and her tongue hung out of her mouth as the two guards pounded at her holes. Demencia rolled her hips, trying to meet both of them mid thrust and take them deeper inside her. It was like they were churning up her brain with endless beats of pure pleasure. Her body shook and shivered with each pulse. Each throb or thrust. Her fingers ground along her clit, overwhelming herself with yet more sensation. The single hand supporting her slipped, and she slumped against Jeremy, groaning and squealing as the two of them used her as a sex toy.

She could hear their breathing grow erratic alongside hers. The pressure building in her core mounted. Their thrusts grew wild: the tempo they had long since gone in favour of raw need and desperation. Demencia mewled and moaned as she grew nearer and nearer. Come on, come on, come on! Her breath caught in her throat, her fingers shook too hard to work, her eyes rolled back in her head. Yes, yes, yes… Yes! She screamed as her orgasm washed over her, her back arching and her muscles tensing. Her holes clenched around the two cocks inside her, even as they continued to fuck her through her orgasm. Her brain went blank, aftershocks wracking her with spasms and pulses of raw, hot pleasure.

Jeremy finished after her, groaning as he pushed as deep as he could. Demencia could feel his cock throb as he emptied a load into her arse. She purred as Darius followed afterwards. Her hand rubbed at her stomach, a goofy grin over her face as he filled her to the brim. The three of them collapsed into exhausted heaps: Jeremy slumped beneath her and Darius looming above, supported by his hands on the desk.

"Wow, boys…" She panted, "You must have been so desperate."

"Says the fucking slut who jumped two strangers…" Darius said.

"We are going to have to delete so much footage," Jeremy added.

"Shit, no one is going to miss thirty minutes."

"What do you mean, thirty?" Demencia asked.

"Huh?" Darius blinked. "Girl, you were great. No man could've lasted longer than that."

She wrapped her legs around Darius' waist, pulling him closer. "You didn't think playtime was over already, did you?"

"Oh shit…" Darius swallowed.

"I knew we shouldn't have stuck it in crazy, dude!" Jeremy groaned.

Demencia's giggles echoed through the museum as she pounced, teeth bared and lust absolutely unsated.

***

"Flug, you've outdone yourself," Black Hat chuckled, looking over scribbles on the whiteboard.

"Thank you, Mr Black Hat, sir." Flug rubbed his arm nervously.

"With this genius plan, that amber will be ours, and with it, the dinosaur DNA! With a little help from your cloning vats, our army of reptilian warriors will crush any and all heroes in their path!" He threw his head back and laughed maniacally, the sound reverberating through the gothic halls. Flug laughed beside him: it was much weaker and more pathetic. "Don't ruin this for me."

"Sorry, sir. I-I'll get the gadgets ready for the heist, just give me a few-"

A screech of agony sounded from downstairs; the pre-recorded one they used as a doorbell. Black Hat and Flug looked at one another. Who on earth would knock on their door at this hour? With a grumble Black Hat stomped his way downstairs, straightening himself out as he pulled open the door.

"What in the name of evil do you want?!" He said through sharp, gritted teeth.

"Heya, Black Hat!" Demencia chirped.

"Demencia?" Flug poked his head out from behind the door frame. "How did you…? And why… oh, dear."

Demencia stuck her tongue out at them both. She held the enormous piece of amber in front of herself, rocking on the balls of her feet as the two of them gaped and stared. Even though the hunk of fossilised resin was big enough to cover her torso, it was still blatantly obvious she was naked save for her striped stocking and glove. Her hair was a mess, her body shining with sweat and… other things.

"Demencia," Black Hat said slowly, "Where did you find that?"

"In the museum, silly! Isn't it pretty?" She giggled.

"But we- we just spent hours working out a…" Flug pinched the bridge of his nose. "How did you even get this?"

Black Hat snatched up the amber, holding it effortlessly in one hand. His grin grew broader and more vicious the longer he stared at it. 

"It seems we won't be needing your plan after all," He said.

"I-I guess so…" Flug turned on his heel, pointedly not looking at Demencia's naked body. He squeaked as she stepped up next to him, arms behind her back and her chest pushed out. Had she no shame? No, no, of course, she didn't. Why would she? He sighed, pulling off his lab-coat and wrapping it around her. "Come on, let's get you some real clothes…"

"No time for that, Flug! We have work to do." Black Hat marched off to the lab.

"Huh!? B-but sir-!" Flug looked from Demencia to Black Hat, gesturing wildly. He gave up and sighed.

"Like the view, doc?" Demencia purred in his ear.

"Eep! Don't do that!"

She cackled gleefully, throwing off the lab-coat and scurrying up the wall and onto the ceiling. Flug covered his eyes and tried to blindly shoo her away. He really, really didn't want to know what she'd been up to.


End file.
